


Letters of Heavensward

by Lady_Melora



Series: Whispers of Hope [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melora/pseuds/Lady_Melora
Summary: "Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home." - Edith SitwellMelora Allard has taken refuge in Coerthas, finding a family and a home.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Whispers of Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059536
Kudos: 3





	1. Letter of Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This actually starts towards the end of A Realm Reborn. Melora is my OC, Moe is my husband's OC and Argabella is my sister-in-law's OC. Thank you sis, for supporting this venture of mine and allowing me to use your character!
> 
> Please leave constructive comments as I want to improve my writing or let me know if you're enjoying it. Thanks!

_Dearest Haurchefant,_

_I apologize for my sudden departure from your graceful company. I wanted to thank you again for being a wonderful host and providing me with a sanctuary when I have need to hide from my duties. I was called back to Waking Sands as Urianger has a possible lead concerning the primal awakening that I told you about. I've met up with Alisaie, Alphinaud's twin sister, and two of her companions. She had requested my assistance from Urianger in case their investigation ends at the Primal. Alisaie is nothing like Alphinaud as she is strong-willed and hates politics. I'm going to enjoy working with her. Her companions are Moe Gaar and Argabella._

_Argabella is a Miqo'te Paladin. She's fun and carefree but vicious when it comes to fighting. Her hair is dark blue with silver highlights. She's about a head shorter than I and has ice blue eyes with a smile that can warm a room. She has made a good sparing partner. You would like her. Moe is a Highlander and towers over me. He's quite but when he speaks his voice is strong and caring. His laugh can shake the walls. He's also very funny and can sing. He's a jack of all trades it seems. He can heal, fight, and work magic to defeat foes. His black and silver hair falls over his amber eyes when he doesn't have it pulled back and his beard frames his chiseled face perfectly. He also has two scars on his face that just adds character to him. I have to say, he is very dashing wearing glasses. I apologize, I'm probably boring you with describing my new companions to you. I do hope that you will be able to meet them some day._

_Keep the hearth burning and have a cup of hot coco waiting for me. I will see you when I can._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Melora_

_P.S. Tell Lord Aymeric that he still owes me another round of Triple Triad. I swear, I'll win back my gils._

Haurchefant slumped back into his chair and ran his hand through his silver hair. "Has she already fallen for someone else before I could win her heart?" He reread the letter for what seemed like the tenth time and sighed. "It's just this one job and she'll never see them again. Right?" he asked himself, "Right..." The Hyur woman with long, deep purple and teal wavy hair had stolen his heart the minute he laid eyes on her. 

********************

It had been three days since the arrival of Melora, Alphinaud and Tataru at Camp Dragonhead with just the items they had on them. Haurchefant wanted to storm to Ul'dah and demand justice on their behalf but his logical side won over his heart. He watched Melora stab and beat on the training dummy, knowing that it will have to be replaced like the others, working her ninja skills. She hasn't spoken much since she arrived, only giving small words of encouragement to Alphinaud, pushing down her own anger and despair. It was like watching a pot of stew boil, knowing it will boil over any minute. 

Alphinaud was still sulking in his room, only coming out for meals. Tataru was busy writing letters to her contacts to see if they had heard from the other Scions. Melora had wanted to use her Linkpearl to see if she could contact them but he advised that it wouldn't be wise in case someone was listening in. She had slammed her fist down on the table with that, causing him to flinch. He had never seen her so angry and it worried him. Then she stopped with a knife buried in the dummy and leaned her head against it. He saw her shoulders heave under a silent sob. There it was, the anger spent and now the sorrow.

He moved towards her, "Melora my dear, it's good to see you training in the cold. It gets the blood pumping!" she didn't move. When he got to her, he could hear her sobbing. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him. Her head still hanging, he lifted it with his other hand. "My dear, smile, tis not the end. I've already written to my father asking for asylum for you three. I should receive something back from him any moment." 

"It should have been me." she whispered. "Why did they sacrifice themselves for me? I could have stayed and helped them. I've taken down primals..."

"Shhhh, we've heard nothing about their demise. For all we know, they're keeping to the shadows and will contact you once it's safe." he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She was cold, too cold. "Come, you'll get sick if you're out in the cold much longer."

Once inside, he settled her into a large overstuffed chair and wrapped a heavy wool blanket around her. She pulled her legs under her and nestled as deep as she could into the chair. She closed her eyes to try and blink away the tears.

 _'I'm so tired. I didn't ask to be the Warrior of Light... did Haurchefant kiss her forehead?'_ Melora thought to herself. _'It was nothing... yeah, nothing.... gods I'm freezing. I just need to rest, that's all.'_

"Melora? Your lips are turning blue and you're shivering. You need to drink this tea to warm up. Please?" Haurchefant sat next to her and put the cup to her lips.

"Yes, I should...it'll be good.." she mumbled.

"That's a good girl. Finish the whole cup and then you can rest."

********************

Melora woke to hear shouting coming from outside.

"Where is she? We know she's here!", that voice, she recognized the deep baritone voice. Why did it sound so angry?

She opened the door to go out into the yard to see what the commotion was. She was just about to round the corner when she saw Alphinaud and Tataru come out into the yard. 

"Moe? Argabella? By the gods! What brings you here?" Alphinaud exclaimed.

"Master Alphinaud, you know these two?" Haurchefant asked. Haurchefant knew exactly who the two were. Melora was spot on with her descriptions of them. But why would they be here looking for her? 

"Lord Haurchefant, yes I know them. They have aided my sister and I. It is so good to see the two of you!"

Melora fully stepped around the corner where she could take in the scene before her. Argabella spoted her first and went running towards her.

"MELORA! Oh thank the gods you're safe!" Melora almost fell backwards from the tackle hug that Argabella gave her.

"What... what are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

"It was Alisaie that told us what really happened. She said that Cid had gotten you here to Coerthas. We only guessed that you would come to Camp Dragonhead as you had told us it was like a home away from home for you. Why didn't you contact us?"

"I... I didn't want to drag the two of you into this." She stated as she stared at Moe and then at Haurchefant and back to Moe. She saw Alphinaud trying to talk to both of them but they were totally ignoring him. _'What was happening? Why wasn't Haurchefant welcoming her friends? Why was Moe so angry?'_ she thought.

"Psshh, you should have written. Moe has been beside himself with wor.." Argabella turned to see what Melora was looking at and saw two grown men sizing each other up. It was like two Cocks getting ready to fight. "What the... OI! The two of you cocks take it to the sparing ring already. Us women will be inside where it's warm talking like adults! Come on Melora and Tataru, I've got stuff to give you." She grabbed Melora's hand and dragged her inside with Tataru following and laughing. "Alphinaud, I have things for you too if you would like to join us adults!" Argabella shouted over her shoulder. This caused the on duty guards and knights to snicker.

Haurchefant and Moe broke their stare down with each other at Argabella's call out on their boyish behavior.

Alphinaud sighed and rubbed his temple. He looked at the two men and saw both blushing with embarrassment. Moe ran his hand through his hair, turning away and Haurchefant coughed to clear his throat. "I'll be inside." said Alphinaud.


	2. Truths

Haurchefant cleared his throat again and looked at the giant man before him. " I have to apologize for my brash behavior. I was only interested in protecting them. We've had reports of the Crystal Braves searching the area. They have yet to come here, but I fear it will be sooner than later. It also crossed my mind that they could hire adventurers or sell-swords to spy out their location."

Moe nodded his head. "Aye, we saw a number of them on our way here. Luckily they just thought us adventurers and left us be." He and Argabella wanted to pummel those they saw but realized that if they did, it would draw more to the region. "Nay.. that's the type of work we wouldn't agree to. We aren't bounty hunters or spies."

"Well, a friend of Melora and Alphinaud is a friend of mine. Come inside and warm yourself. I will have you tell me what you know before we join the others."

Moe eyed the Elezen knight. He can see why Melora would be smitten with him, she was always talking about him. "Aye, you should hear what is happening."

Haurchefant escorted Moe into his private office and motioned to the chair sitting in front of a large wood desk. "Drink?" he asked of Moe.

"As long as it's not hot coco." Moe smirked. Melora was always taking about how a cup of this Knight's hot coco was perfect and she couldn't replicate it on the road.

"Ah, I see she has spoken of my famous hot coco." Haurchefant stated and Moe nodded back, "Alas, no this is not hot coco. Tis something stronger, Ishgardian Brandy." 

Moe watched the man pour the drink. He was young and now a pleasant host. Moe took the cup that was offered to him. "Thank you." He took a sip and realized that it was the good stuff, not the watered down brandy that he would get in the taverns.

"So, tell me what have you heard?" Haurchefant asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Honestly, not much. We were making our way back to Ul'dah when we were told that we couldn't go into the city. It had been locked down. Told that the Scions and General Raubahn were accused of conspiring with Garlean Empire and commented regicide." Moe took another sip of his drink before continuing. "We made our way to Visper Bay to wait it out. We couldn't believe what we were told... we know the Scions, have worked with Melora and Alphinaud. What they're accused of goes against everything they stand for." Moe stared into the cup. "Alisaie found us and confirmed that version of the story. She said that she had received word that her brother and the Warrior of Light escaped and was reported to be heading to Coerthas. We figured they would come to you." Moe took another sip. _'Gods, why am I telling him all this? Because she trusts him, that's why.'_ he thought. "We stopped at Revenant's Toll to assess the situation there. The Crystal Braves have taken control of The Rising Stones. The Domans were able to get those loyal to the Scions out and into hiding. Argabella had asked one of them to smuggle some of Melora's and Alphinaud's gear out of their private rooms. I'm not sure how they did it but they did, even got some stuff for Tataru. Must be that Ninja stuff that Melora loves so much, being able to fade into the shadows and pop out unexpectedly.." Moe finished off the drink and closed his eyes. Melora was right in saying that one can easily talk to the man sitting across from him. "Do you love her?" he asked not looking at Haurchfant.

Haurchfant's eyes went wide with surprise and then he smiled. "Ah, she was right. You are direct with your questions my good sir." He saw Moe look at him with a quizzical look. "Oh yes my friend, she speaks of you often." He leaned forward and offered to refill Moe's cup and Moe accepted. "I would be lying if I said no." Haurchfant eyed Moe as he told him and saw a look of defeat, "Now my turn, do you love her and will you die for her?" It was Moe's turn to be surprised with Haurchfant's openness.

Moe downed his refilled cup of brandy and thought for a moment, "If you would have asked me four days ago, I would have denied it and said my sister has been filling your head with romantic ideas....." Moe chuckled, "Now, after what has happened and not knowing if she was alright.. I have come to realize that I do love her and yes, I would die for her.... You?"

Haurchfant refilled Moes cup again. "Yes, I would die for her." He raised his cup in a toast, "To the woman that hath stolen our hearts and filled our minds every waking moment." and they drank from their cups. "I will go forward in a very brotherly fashion to make way for ye. But I expect you to be her shield and rock when I can not. For the world can not loose this hope incarnate." He said as he bowed his head and crossed his chest with his arm in a promise.

"Why? If you're in love with her, why step to the side for me?" Moe asked.

"Alas, I'm a Lord and have obligations to Ishgard... and as much as I would love it, she's a bird that shouldn't be caged. All I can truly offer is a safe place for her to escape when the world becomes too much for her." He paused to swirl the brandy in his cup, "But alas, I believe her heart to be elsewhere even if she does not realize it yet." He noticed a flicker of hope return to the giant man's amber eyes as he realized what was told to him.

"Aye and I expect you to be her shield and rock when I can not be there with her." Moe responded looking right at Haurchfant and raised his cup to the man.

There was a knock on the door. "Come."

A messenger came in with a letter. "My Lord, a letter from Count Edmont de Fortemps." 

"Finally!" Haurchfant took the letter and read it. "Well, my friend, my father has agreed to take them in as wards of House Fortemps, granting them entrance to Ishgard! Come! Let's tell them of this news!"  
  


********************

"We stopped at Rising Stones and were able to retrieve some of your belongings. The Domans were very nice about it." Argabella was telling them as she started to unload her pack. "Melora, your katana and rapier is on Moecobo. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get your armor or a change of clothing for you all. It would have been obvious who they belonged to if they were stopped. We did get your journal, sketchbook and drawing pencils. Tataru, they thought that you would like your sewing kit and Alphinaud we have your journal and sketchbook." 

"You were there? Have you any news of the other Scions?" Tataru asked.

"Just that those that are loyal to the Scions escaped and are in hiding, with the help of the Domans. As for those that were in Ul'dah with you, still nothing." she handed them each their belongings. "Moe and I will be returning to Ul'dah on the marrow to aid the Domans with the search of them. What are your plans?"

Tataru's eyes fell at the lack of news of their friends.

Alphinaud looked at Tataru and the other two women, "The dawn's light will shine again...So long as we have these specious accusations handing over us, we will struggle to achieve anything. You must go to Ishgard, as Tataru proposed. I will return to Ul'dah and set things right."

The doors opened to Haurchfant and Moe walking in. "Pray do no be so hasty, Master Alphinaud."

"Lord Haurchefant?"

"Full well do I understand your desire to clear your names. But now is not the time for drastic actions. You yet have allies upon whom you can rely. There is no need to act alone."

"Yes...yes, of course. Pray forgive my impatience." Alphinaud responded.

"I bring tidings. Count Edmont has decreed that the three of you be taken in as wards of House Fortemps. Under our patronage, you shall be granted access to the city proper. Pray consider our manor your new headquarters, from which you may gather information and plan how best to proceed. Needless to say, should any of your missing allies be found, as I am certain they shall, they will of course be welcome to join you there."

"You are more than generous, my friend. On behalf of my fellows, I humbly accept your offer of hospitality."

"The Count is a good man and just. He will treat you with the kindness and respect that a hero and dear friend deserves." Haurchfant said turning to Melora.

"To Ishgard, then, together. There we shall carry on the Scions' legacy. There we shall begin anew." Alphinaud stated.

"Hear,hear!" cheered Tataru.

Moe folded his arms and nodded in agreement. "It is good that you all go there. Argabella and I will be your eyes and ears in Ul'dah."

"Thank the gods! I thought I was going have to tie you to a chair Alphinaud to keep you from following us back to Ul'dah." Argabella said with relief.

"Come! Dinner should be ready. It'll be nothing grand but it'll be hot and will warm thee." Haurchefant motioned for them to follow.

Moe stopped Melora and allowed the others to go ahead. Once they were alone, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm glad to see you well Melora." he whispered.

Melora was stiff and surprised, he had never done this, but she quickly relaxed into his arms. It felt good, she felt protected. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get involved." She took a deep breath, inhaling Moe's scent, _'My gods, he smells so good....like Ul'dah's spice market.'_ she thought. "Moe?"

He felt her weariness. She had always appeared so strong, the events shook her more than he thought. "Mmm?"

"Did you spar with Haurchefant? Are you angry with him for some reason? I had never seen the two of you like that before." She looked up at him.

He laughed, "Only with words and we came to a understanding. Don't you worry, we are friends and know that we have your back." He released her from his arms. "Come, I'm starved and would like to try this hot coco that you try so desperately to copy."

********************

Melora snuggled down into the warm bed of her new room. Count Edmont was indeed a kind and caring man, very fatherly to them. She could see where Haurchefant got his kindness from. House Foretemps was grand with warm red colors through out the mansion. She had been given a room at the end of the house on the second floor. It had a small balcony that over looked the Foretemp's private court yard and she has a private bathing room that provided all kinds of fragrant soaps and oils. The room had vases of purple and blue Oldroses, with sprigs of lavender and white Lilies of the Valley mixed in. She was sure that was Haurchefant's doing. She had told him that some day, she wanted to be able to keep fresh flowers when he had asked her why she pressed flowers in her journal. It was her way of keeping something beautiful with her in what can be a ugly world.

There were two light blue velvet manor sofas that were placed by the fireplace and navy blue carpet throughout the room. In between the two chairs there was a small table where one can place a cup of tea, a book or sewing if one was so inclined. She had left her journal, sketchbook and drawing pencils on it. Above the fireplace, there was a large painting of what she believed to be Coerthas before the Calamity. A lush green valley carpeted with yellow and orange flowers, a river that cut through the valley, crystal blue sky that held fluffy white clouds with birds soaring on high and tall pine trees that kissed the surrounding mountain sides. 

Her bed was a double feather bed, with a canopy and white curtains to close out the cold. The blankets and pillows were in various blues. There was a small dresser that held a candelabra and chronometer. There was also a small vase that held a single purple rose. Her katana and rapier leaned against it. To the left of the balcony door was a wardrobe and to the right was a dressing table that held perfumes, make up, a jewelry box, hair combs and brushes.

Melora had taken a long hot lavender bath, hoping that it would sooth her mind and help her find sleep. Sleep had been eluding her. She would dream of what happened in Ul'dah and losing everyone that she knew, often times waking up sweating and barely able to breath. And then, there was her conversation with Argabella from the previous night that kept running though her mind. Melora had shared a room with Tataru and Argabella at Camp Dragonhead and at some point the conversation had turned to that of love while they ready themselves for bed. Agarbella had teased Tataru about Wedge, leaving the Lalafell in a fit of giggles and blushing bright pink, Tataru trying so hard to deny there were any feelings between the two. Melora had smiled at the two. Then Argabelle turned to Melora and asked her if she had found her love, her sole-mate. Melora stifled a small gasped and then laughed saying that was something that she had never considered. Who would want to be with The Warrior of Light? Who would want to risk their heart breaking if something should happen to her? She asked and then told her that it wouldn't be fair to them. The two women before her looked sadly at her. Argabella's ears twitched with annoyance and she went over to sit next to Melora on the bed. She took Melora's chin into her hand and looked her in the eyes, said that everyone deserved to be with someone, no matter how much time they may have together. Each person deserved the chance to experience that person's love and have no regrets in doing so, as that is what love is.

Melora put her hand on the Miqo'te's head and told her that she would think on what she said. Melora then turned the table onto Argabella, asking her if she had someone on her mind. Argabella laughed saying that she has yet to find the man that will capture her heart. She said that they would be tall, strong, someone that is soft spoken but firm and caring with his words. Someone that can stand and fight with her, they would be each other's shield. Melora laughed and said that Haurchefant fits her description. Argabella scoffed at that and said that he was nothing but a flirt and besides, he didn't have dark hair. That sent Tataru into another fit of giggles.

Melora drifted off to sleep thinking of Argabella's words.


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud realizes that he doesn't really know the WoL.

_Dear Bella and Moe,_

_I hope you had an uneventful journey back to Ul'duh and that you are well. If you happen to see Alisaie, let her know that Alphinaud is fine and I'll keep him safe. Count Edmont has taken us in with open arms and is treating us as family. You would would like him. He has said that if any of our friends or Scions should come to Ishgard, they are welcomed at Manor Foretemps. If you should find yourself in this part of the world, I hope that you will come and stay here._

_On the marrow I will be heading out with Artoirel, Haurchefant's older half brother, to Falcon's Nest to assist in his duties there. Once that is done, I'll be heading to the Sea of Clouds to assist Emmanellain, the youngest brother. This is just one way for me to show my appreciation for Count Edmont's help. He even assisted in getting me warmer armor._

_I've been sparing with the Temple Knights and the Dragoons while I wait for my new armor to be made. Aymeric and Haurchefant felt that it would do the Knights and Dragoons some good to fight against a fighting style they've never seen before. I know bets are being placed when I spar with them. Lucia caught wind of the betting and pretended to put a stop to it, but I saw her and Aymeric paying off Haurchefant after I sparred with Estinien. Honestly, Estinien has bested me more than I have of him and has left more bruises on me than the others had. I can see why he is well respected and feared by some. Aymeric has bested me in most of our sparing. I have noticed that he pulls his hits and is more inclined to advise me of how he bested me._

_I've decided to pick up the lance again and asked to be treated as a first year Dragoon recruit. Estinien agreed I think to just humor me but the past few suns, he's taken a more active role in my training. Gods, I'm so incredibly rusty with the lance and Estinien seems to take pleasure in knocking me down on my arse._

_I know that it's only been a fortnight since I saw the two of you but have you heard anything on the whereabouts of our friends?_

_Your friend,_   
_Melora_

********************

"Seriously Moe, how many times are you going to read her letter?" Argabella's annoyed eyes stared at Moe as she lifted a mug of mead to her lips. The two of them were waiting for a hot meal at the Adventurers' Guild in Ul'dah.

He blushed and put the letter away. "Sorry, I just..I've had dealings with the Azure Dragoon and I don't like or trust him." 

"You're jealous! Just admit that you liiiike her." she teased leaning towards him with a grin. When she didn't a reaction from him, leaned back into her chair, "We responded to her letter a little over a fortnight ago. She's probably still assisting the brothers and that's why we haven't heard from her. Besides, if there were any problems, Tataru would have sent word." He grunted, admitting that she was right and drank his mead.

Half way through their meal, someone walked by and dropped a slip of paper onto their table. Moe eyed the person as they left and picked it up to read it.

_Raubahn is to be moved and executed. Seek out Chief Admiral._

"We have news concerning the General." Moe folded the letter and burned it.

"And?" Bella whispered

"It's not good. We've been told to seek out the Chief Admiral." 

"Merlwyb?" Bella asked, Moe nodded. "I'll get our things and you send word to Alphinaud. I'm sure he'll have better luck getting in touch with Melora."

"Aye. We'll take the aetheryte to Limsa and I'll tell them to meet us there." The two nodded in agreement.

_Our friend is to be moved and executed. We're heading to Limsa to meet with the Chief Admiral. Meet us there as soon as possible._

_Moe_

Moe handed the letter to the Moogle, "Take this directly to Manor Foretemps in Ishgard. It's a matter of life or death." he gave it a small gem as incentive.

"Kupo!" it took the letter and the small gem and was gone.

  
********************

Melora plopped down into a chair by the fireplace in the parlor and closed her eyes. She was back home after spending a moon away, assisting the sons of Count Fortemp. But the last day and half has been a whirlwind of emotions and she was exhausted mentally and physically. 

First there had been her meeting with Lady Iceheart, she had let her go and prayed that it was the right choice. However, she gained the trust of Artoirel. She knew he was testing her when he sent her off on her own and he even admitted it afterwards, apologizing for it. That was a fortnight ago.

Then, there was Emmanellain, if he didn't get himself killed, she may kill him out of spite. His immaturity nearly got him, herself and Haurchefant killed. All because he wanted to get the best water crystal, to beat her. It was suppose to be a simple task to keep him occupied. If it hadn't been for Cid they would be fish food. AND of course there's a primal involved! 

She did managed to get a little sleep on the airship when they were coming home. She had found what she thought was a hidden spot away from the others and quietly weeped. As much as a problem Emmanellain was, he had somehow became a little brother to her. Haurchefant found her and sat down next to her putting his arm around her. She had leaned into him and fell asleep, not saying anything to each other. She didn't need to say anything, some how Haurchefant just...knew.

Then after arriving home and giving a report to Aymeric and then speaking with Count Edmont about what had transpired with his sons, his man servant came in and told them that Tataru and Alphinaud had been taken for questioning and accused of consorting with Heretics. Count Edmont advised her to go to Aymeric. She stormed into the Congregation and found Lucia giving orders, it appeared that they had already received word of what happened.. She had spotted Melora and directed her to Aymeric's office without saying anything. 

When she ran into Aymeric's office, she found him, Haurchefant and Estinien in deep conversation. Haurchefant ran interference and took hold of her shoulders to calm her down when she started yelling, no, not yelling but pleading with them that they can't let Tataru and Alphinaud die. Someone said they had a plan and it was to be trail by combat. Haurchefant forced her to look at him so what they were telling her would sink in. Tataru and Alphinaud would ask for trial by combat and Tataru would then ask for a stand in, that stand in being her. She nodded and Haurchefant smiled at seeing helplessness replaced by anger.

After Alphinaud and her had cleared their names four bells later, she was getting ready to climb the stairs to her room when Haurchefant rushed in saying that Archbishop Thordan had summoned Melora and that she should go immediately. Haurchefant escorted her and provided advice on what to do, say and not to trust anything the man says. He also said that Aymeric would be there in a show of quite support.

The Archbishop offered his apologies for what happened but then wished to speak to her privately. When they were a lone, he wanted to know about the Ascians. Seven hells, of course they had reached out to Ishgard.

Melora slumped further in the chair and ran her hand over her face, trying to push the sleepiness away. She had to wait for Alphinaud and Tataru to get home to tell them.

She awoke to Alphinaud standing over her, gently shaking her awake. "There you are, I confess that I was more than a little concerned when I had learned that you were summoned to the Vault. What did they want with you?

Melora _'Shite, I feel asleep.'_ she thought as she tried to stand up. "The Archbishop apologized and made those responsible apologize."

"Well, well a formal apology and an admonishment of those responsible? I see my fears were wholly misplaced." Alphinaud responded.

"That isn't all... he is in contact with the Ascians and he wants my help. He said that he isn't going to be their puppet but wants any information that can help him." Melora sighed.

"By the gods! The Archbishop freely admits to consorting with Ascians? So their ambitions extend to Ishgard as well..." Alphinaud raised his hand to his chin in thought, "We will have new primals to contend with ere long, of that you may be certain, tis just a matter of time. Yet shorn of the support of our missing allies, what can we realistically hope to achieve?"

Tataru gasped, "In the mist of all the excitement, I completely forgot to tell you! When I was asking around about the Scions, I heard the most awful rumor! General Raubahn is to be executed for crimes against the sultanate!"

"If the Flame General dies, we will lose a staunch ally, and the one man capable of holding the sultana's assassins to account. Lord Haurchefant was wise to counsel restraint, but this business will brook no delay."

Count Edmont's manservant entered the parlor. "Master Alphinaud, a letter for you arrived early this afternoon."

Alphinaud took the letter and thanked the man, as he ripped open the letter. It was short and it confirmed the rumors Tataru heard. "The rumors are true. This is word confirming them and askes that we go to Limsa to see the Chief Admiral. We cannot permit this execution to take place. We must save Raubahn!"

"I'll get my gear together. We'll take the aetheryte. Tataru, will you let Count Edmont know where we have gone? I'm sure that he will relay the information to the others." Melora said as she headed out of the room with Alphinaud following to get his gear. 'Sleep will have to wait.' she thought.

********************

  
A bell later, Melora and Alphinaud arrived in Limsa and made their way through the crowd of people. When they got to the lift to the Chief Admiral's office, the guard had told them that they were expected. When they stepped into the office, the found Merlwyb and her commander waiting.

"Friends, Tis good to see you safe and well, I will admit, that I had not counted on you seeking..let alone.. finding refuge within the Holy See, but full glad was I to learn that you had." She greeted them.

"Thankfully, we had allies there who took us under their wing. And theirs was not the only aid we received, I suspect." Alphinaud responded. "When we fled Ul'dah, we fully expected to become wanted men, known to all and hounded at every turn. Yet that did not come to pass. On the contrary, 'twould seem the charges against us have not been made public. Might we have you to thank for that, Admiral?"

Merlwyb smiled, "Sharp as ever, Master Alphinaud. On Marshal Tarupin's urging, the Elder Seedseer and I demanded that the Syndicate suppress news of the Scions' alleged crimes until such time as irrefutable evidence could be found. Our argument was simple, lacking proof, to accuse the saviors of the realm of so unlikely a crime would have the people up in arms, in their wisdom, the Syndicate agreed, as you yourself have seen. There is something you should know. Some few days prior to the banquet, the Elder Seedseer and I were summoned for a private audience with the sultana. There, she revealed her intent to announce her abdication, that she might pave the way for the establishment of an Ul'dahn republic."

"What? But such an announcement would have plunged the entire nation into chaos!" Alphinaud responded.

'So that is why she wanted to see me..' Melora thought.

"She was well aware of that. 'Twas for fear of what might ensue that she summoned us. Her Grace wanted the Elder Seedseer and I to lend Raubahn a helping hand, you see... to aid him in preserving the peace during the transition."

"So... having somehow caught wind of the her plan, Lolorito and Teledji plotted the sultana's assassination in the hope of maintaining the constitutional status quo? But they must have known that her death would sow as much chaos as her abdication.. chaos from which Teledji alone might feasibly stand to profit. Surely Lolorito would never knowingly... Ah, Could it be...? I dare not hope..."

Eynzahr Slafyrsyn then spoke, "The Ul'dahn authorities have yet to announce the sultana's passing. To allay any suspicion that may arise from Her Grace's absence, they have issued a statement to the effect that she is presently convalescing from illness."

"Mayhap they're waiting for a fitting moment to breat the news. Or mayhap they know of some other reason to delay." Merlwyb added.

"Something else has been bothering me, Admiral. I was dismayed to learn that General Raubahn is to be executed.. yet upon hearing the news, I could not help but wonder why he had been kept alive for so long. Pray mistake not my meaning... I am, of course, overjoyed that our friend still draws breath and that he might yet be saved. But if his enemies truly wished to eliminate him, they could have done so immediately. I see no reason for this delay."

"Aye... You've struck upon an important point, Master Alphinaud. Following his capture, Raubahn had been held in the Marasaja Pit within Ul'dah. In recent days, however, he has reportedly been moved to an unknown location. Queerly, 'twas not the Brass Blades who spirited him away, either, but a band of soldiers decked in blue..."

"The Crystal Braves.." Alphinaud spat

"Aye, if I read the winds aright, the arrangement between Lord Lolorito and the Braves has come under strain. At any rate, if we're to rescue Raubahn, we'll have to find him first. And you'll be glad to hear that I have already entrusted the task to those best able to see it done.. our friends of Doma. You'll be contacted once they have located him. In the meantime, you have friends waiting for you outside. Go and get some rest as I doubt that you won't need it."

"Thank you Chief Admiral." Melora gave the Malstorm salute. Merlwyb smiled and nodded at Melora. 

Once outside Melora seemed more relaxed. "I'm going to head to my apartment. It'll be quite unlike the inn. I have a extra futon that you can use." She said to Alphinaud as she streached her arms over her head.

Alphinaud looked at his friend with surprise, "Melora.. I.." he didn't get a chance to finish as he was tackled by Argabella.

"There you two are! We've been waiting for you!" She said as she released Alphinaud from her bear hug. Moe was behind Bella, looking at Melora.

'Gods, she looks exhausted.' he thought. 

"Melora had said something about an apartment." Alphinaud responded to Bella's question about where they were staying. "I must admit, it didn't dawn on me that you would have your one residence Melora."

"That I do. It's not much, but because I'm an Officer of the Maelstrom, I get to have an apartment, I've had it for awhile now." Melora started towards the food vendors. "I've had a long two suns, I'm starved and tired. I'm sure we have much to talk about, but let's do that where I know there won't be any prying eyes or ears." 

As they walked, Alphinaud dropped back to walk next to Moe. "Moe... did you know that she has an apartment here?"

Moe looked down at him with a confused look, "You have been with her all this time and you don't know? Aye, I knew and I also have an apartment here and Argabella has one in Ul'dah."

"I've never thought to really ask. I know that she would take odd jobs here and there but.."

"Alphinaud, she's more than just the Scion's Warrior of Light, savior of the realm. She is also a Second Storm Lieutenant and can have her own squadron. I'm sure she has a stack of recruits that want to work with her. She just hasn't had the chance to set one up."

"When did she obtain the rank of Second Storm Lieutenant?" Alphinaud asked as he watched her and Bella purchase food and flowers.

"From what I heard, it was shortly before the banquette in Ul'dah."

'When did she find time?' Alphinaud thought. "I just thought...I didn't know."

"Aye, now that you know, will you continue to take her for granted? I know that you never intended to do that but you do, as do the Scions and realm leadership." He paused and looked at Alphinaud to see his reaction. Alphinaud paled at the realization. "She cares deeply for the Scions, you all have become family to her. Just as I know that she views those in Ishgard as family."

"How do you know of this? Did you ask her or did she volunteer the information?"

Moe gave a chuckle, "Didn't have to. Bella does the asking, she's good at getting people to open up. I just listen, support and encourage her when I can."

"Support and encouragement? She always appears so strong..."

Moe interrupted. "Alphinaud, she's a human, not some god or all powerful entity. She has her breaking points just as you do. She has her share of doubts and fears." He paused and looked at her, "Have you noticed that she keeps looking back to make sure that you're still following? I know something recently happened, she's bruised and tired. You're a Summoner, you should be able to see how her ayther is slightly off in areas where she's in pain. "

"How can you?"

"I'm not just a fighter, I also heal. It's a skill that I feel is important to have, being an adventurer. At one time Melora was an aspiring White Mage before she took up her current skills.... Ah, we're here."

Alphinaud looked up and found himself standing in front of a tower of apartments. Melora and Bella were already heading in.

Alphinaud grabbed Moe's elbow to keep him for a moment. "Moe.... I'm sorry... I had no idea." he looked up at him.

"You're young..." Moe paused choosing his words carefully. "You still have so much to learn..."

"Will you two come on? Our meal is getting cold!" Bella yelled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up breaking this into two parts. I just keep adding more to it. Also, there maybe changes to this chapter.


	4. Realizations 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuance to Chapter 3, Realizations..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some jumping around on the POV again..

Alphinaud remained quite, while they ate their meal. Melora's apartment was a surprise. It was a corner unit so it had a wall of tall windows that looked over the bay and three small windows opposite of the door. There was a loft and a bathing area. There had been empty vases but Melora placed the flowers she purchased into them. She had a little kitchen area and a cabinet of textiles. During the meal, Bella managed to get Melora to tell them what has been happening since she hadn't responded to their letter.

_'By the twelve... she had just gotten home from Sea of Clouds and then had to turn around to fight with him to clear his and Tataru's names.'_ Alphinaud thought. He looked at Moe and saw that he wasn't happy with what he was hearing. He flinched inwardly at the thought, especially after being told that he had been using her.

"I think it's best that we get going to let her sleep." Bella stated as she stretched her arms. "We all need to be ready to move when they find the location of Rahbahn."

"Alphinaud, you can stay at my place, it's a floor down." Moe said.

"He'll stay here.... I have the extra futon." Melora whispered as she crossed her arms.

Moe was going to protest but Bella shook her head at him, advising not to say anything.

"I can stay at the Inn...."

Melora stopped him with a look, "As Bella said, we need to be ready to go at a moment's notice. It'll be easier for everyone if you just stay here. It'll also be... safer..."

Moe looked directly at Alphinaud and Alphinaud knew what he was thinking, _'Don't muck it up boy.'_ Alphinaud looked down, breaking the gaze.

After Moe and Bella left, she told him to use the bath first while she cleaned up the dishes and got his bed ready for the night. As he soaked in the tub, he could hear her moving around. He took in the room, it was filled with various plants and the tub had water that was constantly running hot. _'This must have set her back in the gil.'_ he thought. Next to the bath was a basket with fluffy towels, and there was a tray of unopened soaps and oils.

It was quite, _'Had she gone to sleep already?'_ He climbed out of the tub, drying himself and dressed in his night clothes. When he walked out, he saw her sitting on her couch looking out the large open window it sat under. "Thank you..." he said to her.

She turned and smiled, "You're welcome. You're bed is ready and the curtains are up for some privacy." She turned to look back out the window. 

Alphinaud went and sat down on the other end of the couch and looked too. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Mmmh? Oh, just the stars and the ocean. I like to sit here and just... feel and listen. The sounds of the waves crashing onto the rocks in the distance... the cool breeze against my face... the smell of flowers mixed in with sea air.." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

He watched her, _'I know so little of her and I call her friend... how well do I know the others?'_

She moved to stand, "I'm going to go and bathe. Get some sleep.. we've had an eventful day." she told him.

He nodded and he stood and climbed the stairs. She had moved a partition to make it sit between her bed and the futon and had hung a curtain that he can draw so he would have privacy when she walks by to her bed.

Melora watched him go up the stairs and she herself went to take a bath. She was happy to see her plants doing well, she'll need to check in with her retainers and pay them extra. They've been doing a good job with watching her place and selling anything that she collects from her jobs. The only thing she asked that they don't do is keep fresh flowers, just take them out when they die. She winced at the pain on her back side. She had taken a good hit during the trial and she could see the top of the bruise when she tried looking over her shoulder. She had tried healing herself but did a poor job of it. She sighed and picked up a bottle of peppermint oil poured some into the bath water, it will help relax her muscles.

She was worried about Alphinaud. He had been quite during the meal and didn't seem to have much of an appetite. _'What the seven hells did Moe say to him?'_ she wondered. After some time, she slipped out of the tub and dried herself. She reached for her lilac colored sleeveless nightgown and slid it over her head. She slipped her feet into her moogle slippers and headed to her bed.

Melora crawled into her bed and opened the window to allow the breeze in. She curled up under the blankets with her back to where Alphinaud slept. Her mind raced with what had happened in the past two suns. She almost lost them... Haurchefant, his little brother, the other Fortemp knights, Alphinaud and Tataru.. The tears started to well up and a sob escaped her. She buried her face into her pillow, hugging it close.

Alphinaud laid on his side with his back facing the wall. He wanted to make sure that she made it to her bed, he would be able to see her walk by as the curtain just sat a couple of ilms above the floor. He would have missed her if she hadn't pause for a moment on the way to her bed. He realized that she never made any noise when she walks, _'Must be her Ninja training...wait..was she wearing moogle slippers?'_ He smiled at the thought of the Warrior of Light wearing something that silly, but then remembered Moe's words, she's just a human. He was just about asleep when he heard quite sobs coming from the other side of the partition. _'Oh gods, is she crying?'_ He sat up and quietly moved to look around the partition and check on her. She had her back to him and was curled into a ball, he could see her shoulders moving with each sob. He stood up and went to her.

"Melora?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch and stiffen under his touch. She had a giant bruise where he touched her. She quickly whipped away the tears in an attempt to hide that she had been crying. "Melora, will you talk to me and tell me what's wrong?" she didn't respond, "Will you at least let me heal you?" he saw her nod. He held his hands over her, healing her aches and pains. When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands. "Melora... I want to apologize to you. I've been a fool... I haven't been a good friend or leader to you...I've taken you for granted and...." he stopped when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, just like what Alisaie would do to comfort him.

"Alphinaud.... never have I ever felt taken advantage of from you.... you and Alisaie have become dear friends and I don't know what I would do if anything should happen to the two of you." he felt her tears soaking into his night shirt. "I... I was so scared that I was going to lose you and Tataru today. I've already lost the others, I can't lose you too..."

Alphinaud placed a hand on her hand, "I'll be more careful my friend...and we'll find them." he then saw her slippers, they were moogle slippers, "I never thought that the Warrior of Light would own a pair of moogle slippers..." he teased. That brought out a giggle from Melora. "I truly know little about you..."

"All you need to do is ask.... I don't like to just come out and tell people about myself."

"Why not?"

"I feel that I would be bragging or that they won't be interested in what I'm saying...they just want the Warrior of Light..." she let go of him and flopped on to her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I just figure that if someone wants to know more about me, they will ask." she responded. "I never hold it against them..."

Alphinaud thought on this, "Has anyone asked you about yourself?"

Melora nodded, "Bella asks all the time. She's curious about everyone and everything... then there's your sister, Count Edmont.."

"Moe and Haurchefant?"

Melora turned her head to look at him and then back at the ceiling and thought on his question, "Yes and no... whenever I'm with Moe, Bella is there... Haurchefant asks but waits for me to open that door to him. He just lets you be you. He seems to always know when I need to vent, talk..or cry..he lets me unload my burdens and voice my worries." she paused, "I think Moe would do the same if given the chance...if anything, Moe encourages me, makes me laugh when I'm feeling my lowest when we're together... It's like they tag team. If one isn't there, the other is.....they keep me grounded..."

"I hope that you feel you can come to me..." Alphinaud responded. "And, I want you to speak up and say no if you don't agree or don't want to do something..."

Melora nodded, "And know that I will always try to be there for you....agree?"

"Agreed...So tell me how you met Moe and Bella.."

Melora laughed and started her story. Alphinaud moved on the bed to lean against the window frame as she laid on the other end of the bed. The two shared stories and at some point they fell asleep.

******************** 

Alphinaud was kicked awake. He had fallen asleep at the end of Melora's bed and had fallen over from his sitting position. He sat up with a start and turned pink with embarrassment. He looked over at Melora and saw that she was still asleep and he let out a quite sigh and got up to get dressed.

Alphinaud folded up the futon and blankets before heading down to the kitchen area to see what he could make. He wanted Melora to sleep as long as she could. As he moved about the kitchen, taking stock of what was available there was a light knock on the door. 

When he opened the door, it was Moe standing there holding a couple of bags. "I figured that she wouldn't have anything to break fast with."

"You're right. I was just taking stock of what she has and 'tis not much." he said as he opened the door further to allow Moe to come in.

Moe sat the food down on the table, there were pastries, fresh eggs, sausages, coffee and tea makings. "She's still asleep?" Moe asked. Alphinaud nodded. "Good... she needs it...sit, I'll start cooking and you can tell me how you've been doing." 

Alphinaud sat in the chair, "I feel that I haven't been doing much. Just trying to gather information, make political contacts, find our friends..." 

Moe chuckled and interrupted Alphinaud, "That's not what I asked, I had asked how are you doing, not what you've been doing."

Alphinaud leaned back and started to bite his thumbnail, thinking, "I took the betrayal of the Crystal Braves hard. Thank the gods that Melora was there encouraging me and allowing me to lean on her..." a brief guilt washed over him, she has always been there for him when he needed it, "I'm sure that there were times that she wanted to slap some sense back into me.."

"She will only do that if it's warranted. She's not one to kick someone when they're down. I'm sure she would have slapped Haurchefant and myself if she had realized what was happening, thankfully, Bella kinda distracted her." Moe chuckled.

Alphinaud raised an eyebrow at Moe's admittance, and thought back to that day Moe and Argabella arrived at Camp Dragonhead "Yes.. I was most confused myself. Usually the two of you are level headed.. that was something I hadn't ever expected to witness."

Moe poured some tea into a cup and placed it in front of Alphinaud, looking at him, "Aye.. I was surprised myself..." He turned back to the stove, "Love does funny things to a person.." he whispered.

Alphinaud about choked on his tea, _'Did I just hear that?'_ , "I'm sorry.. what did you say?" he wanted to make sure he heard the man correctly.

Moe stiffened and turned pink with embarrassment, _'Shite.. I didn't mean to say that aloud...'_ , "Um, I said that the cold does funny things to a person.."

"Oh.." Alphinaud smirked as he rolled his eyes. He had heard it right and tucked that bit of knowledge away for later. There was a knock on the door.

"Thank the gods.." Moe muttered under his breath, he quickly went to answer the door and found Bella waiting on the other side. "Shite.." he moaned as he moved out of her way.

"Well good morning to you brother.." She said as she looked at him when she walked past. _'Is he blushing?'_ she then looked at Alphinaud smirking, trying to hide behind his tea cup. She stopped and looked back at Moe, he avoided her eyes and went back to food that was cooking. She squinted her eyes in thought and it dawned on her.. "By the twelve.. did he finially tell you that he loves her?" she said with a grin as she moved to sit in the chair next to Alphinaud.

Alphinaud about spit his tea out in surprise and Moe fumbled the sausage that he was moving to a plate, it falling to the floor. Bella satisfied that she received her answer, smiled as she reached for one of the pastries and took a bite, grinning ear to ear. 

"Seven hells! You'll wake her!" Moe said angrily at Bella. He bent over and picked up the dropped sausage, and put it on the plate, handing it over to Bella. He looked up to the loft really quick to make sure she wasn't up and then glared at Bella.

Still grinning at her brother, Bella took the plate and sat it down on the table. She stabbed the sausage with a fork and took a bite out of it. 

  
Melora was awake, soaking in the sun that was coming in from the window. Her stomach grumbled in hunger as the smell of cooking sausage, coffee and tea whiffed up to the loft. She moaned in protest.. _'Just give me a few more minutes..'_ she pleaded with herself. Her eyebrow raised when she heard Moe say something about the cold. _'What the?'_ Hearing the knock at the door, she moved to the end of her bed so she could look down and see what was happening. She couldn't really see Alphinaud and Moe's faces but Bella had lit up with glee, "By the twelve.. did he finally tell you that he loves her?"

Melora let out a small gasp and instantly covered her mouth as she scrambled to sit back and get out of sight. _'What? Did I just hear? Does he love me? No...but..'_ her thoughts went back to what she over heard earlier about the day Moe and Haurchefant met. _'Oh gods..I'm such an idiot!'_ she hit her forehead with her fist, _'You blind fool..'_ she thought as she flopped down onto her pillows, using one to hide her head under. _'Fool..oh shite.. is Haurchefant... no..no.."_ she moaned, _'May Odin strike me down....You're going to get dressed Melora and go down, pretending that you didn't hear anything...right?_ _Right! I'm a soldier, it's not fair to them.. but so are they, they would understand more than anyone else.. and Bella did say each person deserved the chance to experience that person's love and have no regrets in doing so, right? No...no...I can't risk...'_ Melora moaned inwardly.


	5. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only two days in the year that nothing can be done.  
> One is called yesterday and the other is called tomorrow.  
> So today is the right day to love, believe, do and mostly live.  
> -Dalai Lama

Melora was still hiding under the sheets, her mind racing and stomach growling, when she felt the edge of the bed sag. 

"Melora?" it was Bella.

Melora slowly pulled the sheets from over her head and glanced at Bella. "Morning?"

Bella eyed at her with a raised eyebrow and squinted eyes, "Is everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better!" Melora's voice cracked, _'What the seven hells!'_ she thought.

Bella crossed her arms, studying her friend, watching her skin from the neck up turn pink. "Why Melora, are you ...blushing?" she teased.

"Me? No..no." She viciously shaking her head no and looking out the window trying desperately to avoid Bella's gaze.

Bella let out a gasp and pointed at her with wide eyes and whispered, "You and Alphinaud.. last night??"

Melora gasped and threw a pillow at her, "Are you crazy! Gods no!" she angrily whispered and crossed her arms with a huff.

Bella crawled across the bed towards her, bringing her face just ilms from Melora's face. Melora tried backing up on the bed but found herself cornered. Bella's eyes were piercing her and she couldn't escape. "Gods Bella...seriously.."

Her ears and tail twitched as she sat back with her legs folded under her. "If nothing happened then why...." she stopped in mid sentence, "Oh..OH! You heard us didn't you?"

Melora nodded and she started to chew on a finger nail. "You aren't exactly... quite.."

"So you know, what's the problem?" she grinned, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"The problem? The PROBLEM?" Melora's voice was starting to rise from a whisper, "The problem is, I have two men that love me and I can't..."

"Ooohh.. you just now realized this?" Bella was becoming annoyed with her friend. "What can't you do? Pick one? Love them both? Ugh!"

"I don't know.. I just can't." Melora responded looking down as she played with the bed sheet.

"Shite Melora!" She flicked a finger against Melora's forehead.

"Ow!"

"You are a idiot!" Bella went to flick her forehead again but Melora batted her hand away and then rubbed her forehead.

"Melora, is it so wrong to be loved and to love back? What happened to you to make you feel that you're undeserving of this? They will die for you."

"That's just it Bella, they, you, the Scions, everyone is willing to die for me. I don't want that and I have never asked for it."

Bella sat back with a hurt look, "Would you not do the same for us?"

"Of course I would..."

"Gods Melora, you can be so dense.." she interrupted. "It's no different.." she rubbed the back of her neck in annoyance. "We all care about you just as much as you care about us. You should be grateful for that love and passion, some never have that chance, to have someone that cares so dearly for them. Treasure this, don't shun it." Bella sighed and got up to walk away, "Get dressed, there is food waiting for you and we may hear something soon."

Melora pulled her knees up to hug them as she watched Bella walk away. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did. All she knew is that there is a hole in her memory and heart, the knowing that she had loved someone very dearly and they loved her in return, them working together, being together and then her heart breaking as she watched..watched what? The Calamity? Their death? If only she could truly remember.

  
******************** 

Word came mid afternoon of his location and they met up with Yugiri and the other shinobi after dark. After a long fight to where the Crystal Braves were keeping him, Ilberd still got away. She wanted to chase after him along with Alphinaud but Yugiri had stopped them, reminding them that the priority was to rescue Raubahn. Melora turned to see that Bella and Moe had already started what healing they could provide to the man and Alphinaud ran over to help. She looked at her hands, wanting to help but realized that her little healing skills she had would be like slapping a bandage on a festering wound, not doing anything. With Raubahn in good hands, was she truly needed here? She looked back over her shoulder in the direction that Ilberd escaped and clinched her hands.

"Melora, not today friend." Yugiri said.

Melora sighed and closed her eyes to cool her temper, "Aye.... not today." She promised herself that she will get Ilberd.

It was a bell after sunrise as they walked into Waking Sands with Raubahn and after a brief reunion with Urianger, Dewlala came in and told them that the sultana was still alive. She explained how it was all a ruse to eliminate Teledji Adeledji and the Scions and Raubahn were just pawns. She wanted to avenge the Scions and take down Lolorito, but Dewlala was right, Lolorito did save the sultana from death and there wasn't anything that she could do about it. 

"Come, let us discuss what the next steps shall be to locating the sultana." Urianger advised as he directed everyone into another room.

Melora turned to follow but was stopped by Moe.

"Melora... you're seething.."

Melora glared at him, "And why wouldn't I?" She stepped away from him, "I need this right now, my friends are still missing, possibly dead because someone needed pawns in their political games." she spat.

"I'm not telling you that you shouldn't be angry, but direct that anger into something productive. I am here, I am angry, and I want revenge for you and the Scions too but we have more pressing matters." Moe responded in a calm voice.

Her anger ebbed. She couldn't look at him and knew he was right, _'Moe ever the reasonable one.'_ she thought as she turned to head in with the others. 

Melora stood in a corner of the room listening to the others plan on how to locate the sultana. It had been determined that Raubahn will gain his strength back and look for the sultana. They would then contact them when they had a lead. Moe and Bella were going to stay in Ul'dah to assist and Alphinaud and her would return to Ishgard to wait. 

********************

Haurchafant was looking over the afternoon reports when one of his knights came in and dropped a coin purse on his desk. He put down the report with a sigh.

"Our bird has returned I take it?" he asked.

"Yes my lord."

"Is she?"

"Yes my lord and everyone has already given her a wide berth as you had instructed. She said that the coin to repair the striking dummy." 

Haurchafant pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you.. and not that I need to remind you, but please make sure she is not disturbed."

"Of course my lord."

Haurchafant stood and moved to the window that overlooked the training area and saw her going through her ninja steps on the striking dummy. He had promised her that she would always be welcomed at Camp Dragonhead if she should need to take her frustrations out. She had tried going elsewhere but someone had always approached her asking for help with one thing or another. Haurchafant had given orders that she is to be left alone if she should appear out of the blue and everyone agreed that was the one thing that they could do for her, after everything she had done for them. 

A bell later, he went out to see if she had spent her energy. As he approached he saw a child sitting crossed leg on a barrel in awe of what he was seeing. He clutched a water skin and blanket in his arms, ready to leap down and give them to her if she should need them.

"Is she slowing down at all little one?" Haurchafant whispered and causing the boy to jump. 

"Me'lord! I... sorry.." the boy was flustered at being caught watching. "I..I know not to watch but I..just thought that she would want some water?"

Haurchafant ruffled the boys hair, "Tis alright boy. You aren't causing any harm. Now tell me, how does she fair?"

The boy turned to look back the Warrior of Light, "She is slowing down.... and me'lord.. I think she's been crying."

Haurchafant looked closely at Melora, "I believe you are right little one." he patted the boys head, "You will make an excellent scout if you choose that path." he winked and smiled. "I'll take over from here boy, you go and warm yourself. Tell the cook to give you an extra sweetroll for your hard work in watching over our friend."

"Thank you me'lord!" The boy jumped off the barrel and ran towards the kitchens. 

There was another loud clap of thunder as Melora unleashed a lightning bolt onto the dummy, causing it to split. Melora sheathed her weapons and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand while catching her breath.

Haurchafant walked over to her, holding out the water skin. "My little bird welcome home!" Melora glared at him as she took the water skin. "Oh my, art thou angry with me?" He asked with a smile, bending some so he is eye level with her. Her eye twitched and she took a swig of water. "Pray tell, what have I done to anger you so and what can I do to make it right?", still smiling and moving to stay in her line of vision.

"By the twelve... you're going to be the end of me Haurchafant.." Melora said as her lips twitched into a small smile. "How can I stay mad at you?"

"Ah! There is the hero's smile that I so love to see!" he tweaked her nose, "Come my dear, and tell me what has irked you so." He placed his arm around her to guide her inside. On the way, he had asked a page to fetch some food and bring it to his private room.

He sat her down on the couch that sat by the fireplace and placed a blanket over her her shoulders. He then poured her some Ishgardian Brandy and handed it to her.

Melora raised her eye at the drink, "Brandy m'lord? One would think that you hope to loosen my tongue." she teased.

"Oh my dear, there are plenty of other ways to make one loosen one's tongue." he teased back. "Now tell me, what has happened?"

Melora told him about the rescue and how she wanted to go after Ilberd but couldn't. How she and the Scions had been made pawns. They had moved to a small dining table to eat when the meal arrived.

Haurchafant noticed that she wouldn't meet his eye but allowed her to finish her story and meal before asking what else was bothering her and why she had been angry with him.

There had been a long pause in the conversation and Melora was biting her lower lip, gathering her thoughts, "Haurchafant..."

"Yes my dear?"

"You would never lie to me right?" she finally looked at him.

"What a silly question to ask! Of course I would never lie to you. Why do you ask?"

Melora took a sip of the brandy and shyly looked at him, "Do you love me?"

He was surprised by her question, "Of course! Who among your friends doesn't love you?"

"That's not... that isn't what I mean.... never mind." she finished what was left of her drink.

He got up and knelt down before her, taking her hands into his, "Melora, you have captured my heart unlike anyone else has." Melora was fighting back tears, he placed his palm on her cheek and wiped away one of the escaped tears, "My sweet bird, why are you crying? Are these tears of happiness or sadness?"

She closed her eyes and kissed the palm of his hand, "I'm... scared."

That wasn't what he was expecting, "What frightens you so about being in love? What has happened my little bird?"

She opened her eyes to look at him, she saw concern and his deep love. The man would move mountains for her if she asked. "I...have...there.." she clinched a hand at her chest, "There's a hole...I can't remember...I just.."

He pulled her into his arms, "Shhhh... it's alright my little bird. You don't need to tell me if you aren't ready."

"But I do!" She responded pulling back from him. "Bella was so crossed with me yesterday...telling me that I should be grateful..."

"Oh, I see... so you also know of Moe's feelings?" he asked, Melora nodded. "Did she tell you of my feelings towards you?"

"No... I had overheard Moe and Alphinaud talking about the day you met and how it had confused Alphinaud. And then I heard Bella ask him if Moe finally told him that he was in love with me...I pieced it together..."

"Have you talked to Moe?"

Melora sighed, "No... I was scared."

"And this hole you say you have?" She broke his gaze and looked down. He lifted her chin to have her look at him, "Melora, everyone has lost someone at some point and there will be future lose. It's part of loving someone."

"There was someone, I just can't remember them. It's a feeling and my heart breaks when I think of them. Something awful happened, maybe it was the Calamity, it's so hard to explain without knowing.."

He pulled her back into his arms, kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers. "Don't you think that they would want to see you happy again?" After a moment he felt her arms go around him and she leaned in closer, kissing him. He felt the hunger in the kiss and forced himself to break it. "Melora.." he whispered

"Please... I want to feel whole again.." she kissed him again.

He moaned at the kiss and silently cursed as he pulled back, "I made a promise. I do not mind sharing ones heart with another but they may mind." he cupped her face with his hands, "You know of whom I speak... Do you love him?" she closed her eyes and nodded yes. Haurchefant smiled. "Do you love me?" she nodded yes. His heart about burst with her confession. "Please know that we both love you and will protect you with our lives. We want to see you happy... but you need to talk to him. It will put everyone at ease. Live in the now and worry not of what may or may not happen."

Melora nodded and smiled at him. "I owe Bella an apology."

"And I owe her a debt of gratitude for pushing you." He smiled back and kissed her forehead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I had a hard time writing this, figuring out which direction I wanted to go after the revelation from the last chapter. I had thought that I would keep her clueless for a little longer but this is how it turned out. Thanks to my sister in law, she nudged and encouraged me to just go with it.


	6. Tea and Linkpearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Stop procrastinating Mel.' she lectured herself. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to talk to Moe. Haurchafant was easy and accepting.

Melora had spent the night in Haurchefant's arms, him refusing to take things further until she spoke with Moe, much to their frustrations. She found herself in Hawker's Alley looking over linkshells, not sure if she wanted to get a set or not. She was thinking one for Moe and one for Haurchafant. She didn't want to continue with showing up out of the blue now that she could be in some kind of a relationship with both, that is if Moe was open to the idea. _'Stop procrastinating Mel.'_ she lectured herself. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to talk to Moe. Haurchafant was easy and accepting. Her eyebrows furled in frustration.

"Is something wrong with the linkshells?" the vendor asked with concern at seeing her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry... nothing's wrong." She picked up a purple shell that held four pearls, "I'll take this set please." She dug into her pouch and produced the gil. _'One will be back up if I should ever need it..'_ she thought. 

The vendor smiled and placed the shell with the four pearls into a small bag and handed it over to her. "Thank you and have a nice afternoon!"

"You too." Melora responded as she placed her purchase into her pack and headed home to drop her pack off before going to Moe's.

********************

Moe got off the lift and went to turn the corner that lead to his apartment when he saw Melora sitting in front of his door, hugging her knees and forehead resting on them. He paused to take in the sight and wonder why she was there. He noticed that she wasn't in her armor and didn't carry her weapons, _'She's been home..'_ He moved towards her, mind racing at the million possible reasons for her to be there, waiting for him.

She hadn't stirred at his approach, _'Is she asleep?'_ he asked himself as he placed his pack on the ground and squatted down to try and get eye level with her. "Melora?" He wanted to reach out to her but knew that if he did, it would startle the warrior. "Melora wake up..." He heard her moan as she awoke and lifted her head. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She blinked a few times as she got her bearings. "Oh, you're home... sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." she said as she started to blush.

"You could have left a note asking me to go up to your place." he smiled as he stood up and reached a hand out to her to help her up.

She took his offered hand, "That would be logical..." she bemused as she stood stretching and moved out of his way so he could unlock his door.

Moe picked up his pack and smiled at her. "What brings you home so quickly? I thought you were going to wait in Ishgard?" he asked as he unlocked the door and went in with her following.

"Ummm...I haven't returned to Ishgard yet...I told Alphinaud that I needed a couple of days to take care of some business."

"Ah, I see...." He glanced at her as he started to put away his gear. "What can I help you with?"

He noticed her watching him as he moved around. "If you would like, you can sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"I can make some tea while you finish putting away your gear." she offered.

"If you don't mind.. that will allow me to clean up and get some clean clothing on."

  
Melora looked up from pouring the tea when Moe came back out and about overfilled the cup. He was drying his hair with a towel and wore a black tunic that hadn't been laced up, untucked into his pants. "So... ready to tell me why you're here? I mean, I believe this is the first time that we're actually alone with each other." grinning at her as he sat down in the chair next to her and started to drink the tea.

"I guess Bella has always been with you." she acknowledged as she blushed and diverted her eyes to the cup in front of her. 

They sat in silence drinking the tea, when Moe placed a hand on hers. "Melora, what's troubling you?"

Her stomach was all butterflies and it felt like there was lump that prevented her from speaking. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I....I came to a realization the other morning..." she said as she looked up from the tea cup. "that I have been denying myself...gods.. this was so easier with Haurchefant.." she mumbled.

Melora noticed a concerned look appeared on his face, "I love you and him!" she sputtered out, "I don't want to choose between the two of you. He said something about making a promise and told me to talk to you....I heard you and Alphinaud talking the other day..." 

He didn't hear anything else that she was saying, just focused on that she had just said that she loved him and something about Haurchefant. He was just going to ask her if she loved Haurchefant when she admitted to loving him. Melora had stopped talking and was looking at him and had placed her hand on his. "Moe..did you hear me? Bella said that you loved me and was cross with me and gave me such a lecture, making me think over things, my unknown past, my feelings..." Melora was flustered, speaking as quickly as she could.

Moe moved and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He felt her relax, leaning into him and returning his kiss. She slid her hands up his back to cling to him and broke away from the kiss, resting her cheek on his chest, "Moe... help me feel whole again... I've been scared and haven't allowed myself to be loved and to love back. There was someone in my past...I just don't know who it was and why I can't remember them." she was starting to tear up. "Haurchefant said that he made a promise, but that he doesn't mind sharing my heart. He bid me to talk to you. What promise did he make?"

He rested his cheek on top of her head as he kept her within his arms, "He said that he would step to the side and allow me to pursue you and would be brotherly towards you. I'll admit, that I hadn't thought of having to share your heart with someone else. That being said, Haurchefant and I already agreed that we will be there for you in anyway possible. We will be your rock, shield and home. I want to be by your side at much as possible but I know that won't always happen with what we do. Knowing that there is another there that loves you and protect you just as much as I.. I only want to see you happy. I want you to share your burdens with me. I am and will be here for you."

She lifted her face to look at him, smiling. He leaned in close and kissed her gently, she returned the kiss with hunger, her arms tightening around him. Breaking the kiss, "When are you suppose to be back in Ishgard?" he whispered.

"I didn't say but I shouldn't be another day..." she responded kissing him again with her hands going up under his shirt to his back. 

"Mmmm....good..." he mumbled as he started to lay kisses on her neck and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

********************

Moe watched her free her long dark purple and teal hair from her top and pull it into a ponytail. She was humming and smiling as she glanced his way. "I have something for you." she said.

"Oh?" he responded as she reached for her breeches and dug into one of the pockets. She pulled out a shell and took a linkpearl from it. 

"I thought that it would be good idea to have better communication." She said as she placed it in the palm of his hand. "If you don't want it...."

His hand closed over the pearl and smiled. "It's a good idea Melora." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I assume that Haurchafant will also have one?"

"Mhmm.. I think I scare the guards in Camp Dragonhead. At least, he can warn them that I'm coming." she stated as she slid her breeches on. "Where are my boots?"

"I don't think they're scared of you, I think it's a matter of them respecting you and giving you your needed space." Moe smirked, "I think one is behind the chair in the corner and the other is out in the hall." He had tossed them randomly over his shoulder last night.

Melora moved to get them. "There's my belt!" She said as she reached for the one in the hall and disappeared to retrieve her belt.

Moe got up from bed locating his pants. He was brushing his hair and pulling it back when she returned and slid her arms around him from behind. "You'll come and visit soon?"

"Aye, I'll see what can be done. Will Ishgard let me in?" he asked.

"I'll talk to Count Edmont. If not, we can always meet up in Revenant's Toll." She kissed his back. "I better get going. It's already past the twelfth bell and Alphinaud is probably getting ready to send a search party." she chuckled.

"Let me know when you arrive home?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Of course!" She reached up and drew his head down to kiss him. "See you soon."


	7. Hot Coco and Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melora returns to Ishgard to find it on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long it's been since I last posted. Real life came knocking and punched me in the gut, fucking 2020. I think I'm finally getting out of this rut and finishing stuff that I started but couldn't finish quickly.  
> Thank you dear sister for your continued support and belief in my writing!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj

Melora appeared in the Ishgard Aetheryte Plaza a little after the thirteenth bell to find Tataru pacing. Tapping her linkpearl, "Moe, I'm here. I think something has happened, Tataru appears to be waiting for me."

"Stay safe love and let me know what has happened?"

"Of course." She responded as she quickly walked over to Tataru,"Tataru? Has something happened?" 

"Melora! Thank the twelve you're here. Count Fortemps and Lord Haurchefant wishes to meet with you. The horde is gathering once more to renew its assault upon the city. Alphinaud is already with them, I had a feeling that you were returning."

Melora cursed under her breath, "I didn't know that we were going to start using the linkpearls again...." She was trying to piece together why Haurchefant didn't say something to her when she saw him.

She felt the Lalafell's hand reach for hers to stop her, "Melora, we know that you had something to take care of and aren't faulting you. You've hardly had a moment to yourself in these past few suns. Don't be angry with him for not discussing it with you..."

Melora blinked at Tataru, processing what she just said. "Wait, you knew that I was with Haurchefant?" a sly smile appeared on her face. "Shite...you baited me! You're good...scary good.." Melora shook a finger at her as she giggled. "Honestly Tataru, how bad is this?" she asked as they started to move again towards the manor.

"The city is on edge, more so for those living in The Brume. Emmanellain has reported that a band of trappers returning from the west claimed they saw a cloud of dragons. Go on in, I expect that they're waiting for you."

  
Melora knocked on Count Edmont's study door, entering when she had heard "Come" from the other side. The Count was sitting behind his desk with Haurchefant and Alphinaud sitting in the high back chairs that sat before the desk. 

"Ah! There you are Mistress Allard." Edmont smiled as a head popped around from the chair to look at her.

Haurchefant eyes widen and he smiled brightly at her. "Melora! My dear, how were your travels? Productive and eventful I hope?" He asked as he stood up from the chair to greet her.

She smiled back at him and met him halfway. He took her hands into his and lifted them to his lips. "Very my Lord. Please accept my apologies for my tardiness." She responded and squeezed his hands.

"You look as an angel my dear." Haurchefant whispered to her. He then led her to chair he abandon and took up a place next to his father.

"No apologies needed. Master Alphinaud had stated that you had business to take care of." Edmont responded. "We were just speaking of the current situation here in Ishgard. Nidhogg's minions gather once more for war. But I would not have you take up arms in another of our conflicts. When first you came to Ishgard, I offered you my protection. If I cannot ensure your safety here, I cannot well accept your aid, much less ask for it. Scions of the Seventh Dawn, you are faced with a choice: to remain in a besieged Ishgard, or seek sanctuary elsewhere. I would not presume to influence your decision, but I must ask that you make it swiftly, lest our enemies force your hand."

"The coming of the Horde spells ruin for Ishgard...but her knights shall fight to the last to shield her citizens from harm!" Haurchefant added as he crossed his arms, glancing her way to reassure her.

Melora kept her face placid, trying not to shoot a worried look towards Haurchefant.

"Though we flee to the ends of the world, 'twould seem that no place in this troubled age is free of strife. Once more the Horde descends upon Ishgard, and once more her weary defenders must take up spear and bow." Alphinaud stated and turned to look at Melora, "The count would have us seek shelter from this storm, but I, for one, grow tired of running. If we are to shine the light of dawn, we must do so in the sight of our fellow man, not hunkered in a hole. What say you Melora?"

Melora was surprised that he had asked her what she wanted and looked at him with a smile of thanks, "Ishgard has become my home and I have come to love the people. I would stay and fight."

"Then fight we shall! Let it never be said that we abandoned our allies in their hour of need!" Alphinaud stood with resolve, "The choice we make this day may have grave implications for our order. It is only right that Tataru should have a say. Come, let us all meet outside and discuss the path that lies before us."

Melora went to stand and sent a look to Haurchefant singling that she wished to speak to him. He gave a quick nod and singled back that he will catch up with her.

Once in the hallway, she took hold of Alphinaud's elbow, "I'll meet you outside. I need to speak with Haurchefant."

"May I ask what about?" he inquired as he turned to look at her.

"I'm going to petition to see if he can ask Count Edmont to allow Moe and Bella to come to Ishgard. I think they will be viable allies. The Count has already done so much for us, I'm hesitant to ask for another favor."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked with knowing grin.

Melora bit her lip and turned a light pink, "Honestly, no.. but that is besides the facts."

"Find us outside when you are done." he told her and Melora nodded.

Melora was leaning against the wall in the hallway, clutching one of the linkpearls in her hand when Haurchefant came out. "I won't keep you long as I'm sure you have much to discuss with your father."

"Nay little bird, do not worry about that. Pray tell, what did you wish to talk to me about?"

Melora took one of his hands into her and placed the linkpearl into the palm of it. "This is for you. I want to be in better contact with you... so I won't just drop in out of the blue." she closed his hand over it and looked up at him, "Also.. Moe has one."

" 'Twould seem that it was indeed a very productive visit." He smiled back and bent to kiss her.

"Mhmm.." she kissed him back. "It was...I also have another favor to ask... tell me if you think if it wouldn't work."

"Anything my little bird."

"Can you see if Moe and Bella can be granted permission to come to Ishgard? I know that your father had said that the Scions are welcome but they aren't Scions. I think they would be viable allies when the time comes to fight the hoard. They wouldn't be here...." he interrupted her with another kiss.

"It shan't be an issue. I will go and speak to my father about it. Please do not worry.. now go. I am sure that Young Master Alphinaud is waiting for you. And I will always keep this with me." He kissed her forehead and then gently pushed her towards the front door.

  
********************

It had been decided that they, Alphinaud, Estinien and herself would set out to look for Ysayle on the marrow. She was sitting by the fireplace in her room applying repairs to her ninja armor. Ilberd had managed to cut into it during their fight freeing Raubahn. She eyed her Drachen mail that sat on a mannequin with her lance standing behind it in the corner of the room. 'Maybe I'll take my dragoon armor and my ninja...' her thoughts were interrupted when her linkpearl chirped.

"Melora are you free?" it was Moe.

Melora smiled, "I am my love. You have saved me from throwing my ninja armor into the fire."

"Trying to repair it?"

"Mhmm.. ouch!" she stabbed her thumb again with the needle. She heard Moe chuckle in her ear. "Hey now.. I would take it to the armor for repair but I'm leaving on the marrow and I can't wait for them to fix it. Damn Ilberd."

"Where are you headed?"

"Alphinaud and I are going to go and look for Ysayle to see if she will help us parley with the dragons. Estinien will also be coming with us."

"I take it that this is Alphinaud's idea?"

"Actually, you can thank Tataru for it. She said if there was only a way for the Dragons and Ishgardians to talk to each other."

There was knock on her door, "Someone is at the door, hang on."

Melora put down her ninja armor and went to her door. When she opened it, she found Haurchefant standing there with a tray of cookies, two cups of what she assumed was hot coco and a wooden box.

"My little bird, I saw that you were still up. Would thou like some hot coco?"

Melora smiled and let him in. In her ear she heard Moe ask if that was Haurchefant. "It is.." Melora closed the door and took the cup of hot coco that Haurchefant offered to her. Sipping it as she walked back to the chair she was sitting in. She looked back at Haurchefant as he set the tray down on the little table and saw him tap his link pearl.

"Haurchefant, are you aware of what she's planning?" Melora heard Moe ask him.

"Moe, I don't want to give him the details, it could put him and the Fortemps in danger of being accused of consorting with heretics."

"Aye, that I am aware of the plan." Haurchefant stated with a smile. He noticed that Melora was about to start questioning him when he interrupted her train of thoughts, "Estinien informed me of their plans."

"But he said not to tell anyone..." Melora mumbled with annoyance.

Moe pipped up, "Do you trust him?"

"Do I trust him? What a silly question my friend! Of course I trust him, just as he trusts me and our little bird." he paused to take a sip of the hot coco, "Besides, with a smile to Mistress Tataru, I would have found out about it. Worry not my friend, our little bird will be keeping in touch with us. Won't you dear?"

Melora rolled her eyes at Haurchefant as she lifted the cup of hot coco to her lips to take a sip before answering, "Now who is asking a silly question?"

"I do bring news. As you requested my dear, I have spoken to Father about your request. Moe and Mistress Bella should receive a letter of permission on the marrow that will allow them to enter Ishgard." Haurchefant informed them.

"Good, I'll be there tomorrow to go with you on this mad quest." Moe responded.

"Moe, you have an obligation to Raubahn and the Immortal Flames to find Nanamo. I'll be fine. Besides, if Ysayle wanted me harmed, we wouldn't be at this point." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"I... I know." she heard Moe sigh. "Just be safe... and I love you."

"I know my love and I will stay safe. Go and get some sleep and I'll talk you when we set up camp tomorrow." She heard Moe mumble and the linkpearl go dead.

Haurchefant chuckled as he lifted his coco to sip while eyeing Melora. Melora removed the linkpearl from her ear and sat it on the side table next to her and then looked down at the cup warming her hand. "What about you? Do you think this is a foolish plan?" 

"My dear a plan with a hope to bring an end to this war is not foolish. It would be foolish if it wasn't acted on." He paused and put down his cup of coco and picked up the box. "Come here dear, I have something for you." 

Melora raised one of her eyebrows in question and smiled. "Oh?" He smiled as she went to him and sat on his lap and threw an arm over his shoulder. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "And pray tell, what is it that you wish to give to me?" She felt him shiver as he chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"This and I hope more." he whispered back before planting a gentle kiss on her neck. He heard her breath catch and she sighed as she turned her attention to the box he held. Taking the wood box, she moved so that she could open it, leaning against Haurchefant as she did.

Inside it she found a choker with the Fortemps family crest on it and matching earrings and ring. "This was my mother's, my father gave it to her shortly after they met. I asked my father if I could give it to you." He told her as he placed his hand on the side of her face and looked at her.

Melora looked back at him, "Are you sure? I'm not from Ishgard...." she was interrupted by a kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm more than sure. Father said that you are a daughter of House Fortemps and I hope.... I hope that you will accept the gift."

Melora cupped his face, "I shall wear them with pride, thank you." she kissed him, "Shall I put them on now?" she asked in a sultry whisper.

"Mhmm... if you will permit me.."

"Please..." Melora moved so he had use of both hands. He picked up the choker and she pulled her hair out of the way, allowing him to put it on her. He then slid the earrings and ring on her. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." He kissed her again, deepening it as she pressed close to him.

"Stay.. please?" she pleaded as he moved to kiss her neck and held her tighter.

"As.." kiss, "you.." another kiss, "wish.." He lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed with her giggling into the crook of his neck.


End file.
